1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content delivery or middleware systems which couple user devices such as set top boxes (STBs) to content providers such as IPTV (internet protocol television), cable network operators, satellite television providers or VOD (video on demand) providers, and is particularly concerned with an interface or proxy for an existing content delivery system or middleware system. The present invention can be used in other systems where subscriber management is involved including music download and streaming services, game services, document services and other services where there is a need to couple disparate unsupported client devices to a service.
2. Introduction
In content delivery systems which deliver entertainment media and the like to client devices, service and network software provides subscriber management, electronic program guide (EPG), client login, client firmware download and client provisioning, broadcast TV, and Video On Demand (VOD) services. In some systems, this software is provided by so-called “middleware”. Most internet protocol television (IPTV) systems support a limited number of device types and require a client device application that supports the system middleware. The client device application is often called a client middleware. In most cases, client middlewares are not easily ported to other devices without major software development efforts. In addition, most closed network video and content delivery systems cannot deliver content securely to devices outside the closed network because of security issues in addition to middleware compatibility issues.
Current IPTV and VOD middleware systems typically provide for programs to be viewed on STBs and do not support PC (personal computer) type devices such as computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and the like. Typically, current middleware for live television and video on demand is provided over a network such as a telephone company (Telco) network or satellite TV provider or cable TV provider, and allows viewing of electronic program guide (EPG) listings and of the programs themselves in a format suitable for a television screen. Such content cannot be viewed on other, PC based devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, or mobile phones, personal digital assistants, personal media players, and the like because the middleware system does not support such devices.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.